The Blowers Daughter
by LilyCullenBlaBla
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella es una adolescente que ha paso por cosas terrible a lo largo de su vida...y ha intentado acabar con aquel sufrimiento en variadas ocasiones. Su familia ya cansada, deciden internarla en una clinica psiqui...Sumary dentro.</html>


**The Blowers Daughter **

_ "La vida es como un cuento relatado por un idiota, un cuento lleno de palabrería y frénesi!, que no tiene ningún sentido" _

_ Macbeth, William Shakespeare _

* * *

><p><strong><em> Songs: <em>**

_ James Blunt -carry you home _

_Summary: Bella es una adolescente que ha paso por cosas terrible a lo largo de su vida...y ha intentado acabar con aquel sufrimiento en variadas ocasiones. Su familia ya cansada, deciden internarla en una clinica psiquiatrica. Alli ella no solo conocera la verdadera amistad y las cosas maravillosas que tiene la vida; tambien se topara el hombre que la cambiara para siempre. _

_Edward Cullen es un reconocido psiquiatra, vive una vida plena y feliz. Tiene todo lo que necesita, un trabajo que ama, pacientes que admira, mujeres que prácticamente mueren por el y una familia cariñosos que siempre han estado allí. Y aun así a sus veintiocho años, no sabia lo que era estar enamorado, hasta conocer a Isabella Swan. Su ángel personal. _

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

_La dulce niña que tenia ante mí, se mostraba asustada e intranquila. Me pregunte ¿Por qué una chica tan joven y bonita, había intentado suicidarse? ¿Qué la había orillado a tomar una decisión tan precipitada y horrenda de atentar contra su vida? Una vez más leí su expediente psicológico. _

**Nombre: **_**Isabella Marie Swan **_

**Edad: **_**diecisiete años **_

**Causa a tratar: **_**Intento consecutivo de suicidio. **_

**Tratamiento recomendado: **_**Ayuda especializada, tratamiento psicológico, internación. **_

Volví la mirada a mi nueva paciente. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por muñequeras blancas, ligadas con unas vendas por sobre sus brazos, parecía que la habían atado contra su propio cuerpo. Su cabello parecía una maraña, y su rostro estaba inclinado hacia abajo. Apenas si podía coger su mirada, y cuando lo hacía, ella la retiraba rápidamente. Me sentía impotente; ganas no me faltaban de acercarme y acariciar su pelo marrón, y desatar esas desagradables cuerdas, que la hacían estar atrapada consigo misma.

Trate de enfocarme en la enfermera que estaba a nuestro lado; implorando que acabara de colocar el suero y me dejara con esta niña, así era la única forme de acercarme.

Apenas unos minutos después, la mujer intentaba poner la aguja sobre la vena de la chica…sabia que con una muchacha que tantas veces había intentado darle fin a su vida, había que tener un poco de recelo, quizás actuar mucho más despacio, de lo que se actúa con otros pacientes. Cualquier reacción precipitada o rápida podía despertar la desesperación en ella, y hacer que rápidamente perdiera la tranquilidad.

Ella cerró sus ojos y suspiro…no intento resistirse, pero tampoco se mostro acuerdo a aquel procedimiento.

Aunque son solo siete años que llevo ejerciendo, he visto más cosas de las que muchos especialistas están reacios a ver. Pero observarla a ella, de una manera muy extraña…me rompía el corazón.

Cuando la enfermera termino con su respectiva actividad, salió sin dar importancia a la pequeña que yacía casi sin vida en una camilla fría e incómoda.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, mirando con más detenimiento sus ahora expuestas marcas. Su piel era casi tan blanca como la leche, pero los grandes y exagerados hematomas cubrían casi la mitad de esta. Ella miro hacia mi y por fin pude apreciar el dulce calor que desprendían. Ella se veía avergonzada y con miedo; quizás ya había tenido este tipo de experiencias con psiquiatras que la habían tratado como una enferma mental. Isabella necesitaba ser tratada como una persona con problemas no como una niñita inmadura tratando de llamar la atención.

Estaba justo a su lado, ella seguía con su mirada tímida pero sus parpados estaban cayendo con pereza. Signo de que la medicina estaba haciendo su efecto.

Acaricie su mejilla enrojecida y hable con suavidad.

-Ya todo estará bien; no tienes que preocuparte de nada…yo cuidare de ti y nadie va a lastimarte-

Una traicionera lagrima resbalo desde sus ojos, la cual limpie con el dorso de mi mano.

-No llores…tranquila pequeña-

Ella llevo sus delicados dedos hacia mi mano y cerro sus ojos.

Sonreí y volví a acariciar sus mejillas.

Iba a cuidar a esta joven…no sé porque pero ella me necesitaba, e iba a dejar todo por ayudarla.


End file.
